Horizon Festival 2-0
by Giganicky
Summary: Welcome to the Horizon Festival, where cars belong! Join a gargantuan cast of 35 characters from many animes you know and love, such as "Dragon Ball", "Death Note", "Code Geass" and "Infinite Stratos", as they race it out in the world's foremost car and music festival! Based on Xbox 360 game Forza Horizon. Rated T for curse words and mild sexual references.
1. Welcome to Horizon

Dedicated to Choco Meerkat from Zerochan, all of the otakus of the world, and the Forza Motorsport community.

**Horizon Festival 2.0**

**Multiple anime-Forza Horizon crossover**

**Rated T for mild sexual references and curse words**

**Chapter 1. Welcome To Horizon**

"Hello everybody, and thanks for tuning into Horizon Bass Arena FM for the first day of this year's Horizon Festival. I'm Scott Tyler, and we start off this day by giving you great news: this year's Festival has a record affluence, mostly because of this year's reigning Champion, Tamaki Suoh, who drives an Aston Martin One-77. Watch out: if you see a white One-77 with a racing livery and a big golden number 1 on the hood, it must surely be Tamaki! Now for some music. This is "Breakn' a Sweat" by Skrillex and The Doors.", these are the words of Scott Tyler, the DJ of Horizon Bass Arena, which begin the 24/7 on air of the three radio stations of the worldwide-popular music and car festival Horizon Festival, held in Colorado, USA.

After these words, Scott put on "Breakn' a Sweat" by American dubstep artist Skrillex and the famous American rock band The Doors, which is widely regarded to be one of Horizon's anthems.

**After the song...**

"Woo hoo! That was one hell of a tune! If you think you are great behind the wheel, then come here to the Horizon Festival in Colorado! There are 35 free places for this year's Festival, and if you want one, you better PUT THE PEDAL TO THE METAL!", said Scott Tyler.

A group of people were hearing the radio in a diner near the festival, and, after hearing Scott Tyler's advice, they exit from the diner and enter in their cars.

"Remember, if you want a free place here in the Festival, you better hurry, because these free passes are flying away like birds!", said Scott. "Oh, here comes a racer!".

A satin black Lamborghini Sesto Elemento arrived. It had an aftermarket livery with flames and tribal vinyl's, and on the hood, a Japanese writing which translated spells out "Black Butler". From the car, a tall and slim man with massive sex appeal exited.

"Whoa-oa! Doesn't he look nice, girls?", said Scott Tyler to the women in the Horizon Festival. "By the way, who are you?".

The man replied, with an unmistakable and sensual British accent: "Pleased to meet you. Call me Sebastian Michaelis.".

"Oh hell yeah, girls, he honestly looks terrific! And great car you have: a Lamborghini Sesto Elemento! And that writing on the hood must be Japanese. What does it spell out?", said Scott Tyler to Sebastian, who replied: "It spells out "Black Butler" in your language. Because, after all, I am simply _one hell of a butler_.". And after he ended talking, the sexy demon-butler bitten his white silk gloves which were hiding his soft hands.

"Oooh yes. I honestly think you will give Tamaki a run for the title of "Hottest Man in the Horizon Festival"! Good luck, Sebastian, and watch out for Tamaki!", said Scott to Sebastian.

"I will keep an eye out of him.". With these words, Sebastian entered on his Lamborghini and went to Dak's Garage, in order to keep in good hands his monstrous Italian supercar.

In the meantime, another racer was arriving, this time with a red Porsche Carrera GT with tribal vinyl's and blue stripes on the sides.

Once it stopped, there exited a man with spiky black hair and wearing a martial arts outfit.

"Ehm, this is a music and cars festival, not a martial arts tournament.", Scott chuckled. "Still, what's your name?".

"Hi! My name is Goku.", he replied.

"Hmm... Nice car you have: a Porsche Carrera GT. You don't see this car very often here in the Horizon Festival!", said Scott Tyler.

"Heh! Thanks, Scott!", Goku thanked Scott. "I am a person like anybody, but I often saved the world and other planets from destruction or domination by various evil beings!".

"That's incredible! But are you saying the truth?", Scott asked Goku.

The savior of the galaxy replied: "It's the truth, Scott! The enemies I fought against were really strong!". But then, the martial arts fighter saw a black Ferrari FXX Evoluzione with light blue stripes and on the sides, a writing spelling out "OVER 9000!".

"Oh, it must be one of my allies!", said Goku. "He's quite surly, don't mind him.".

As the Ferrari track car parked, the driver, one of Goku's acquaintances, exited from the car.

"Hello there. I'm Scott Tyler. What's your name?", said Scott to the driver, who replied screaming: "Who am I? Who am I?! I AM VEGETA, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!".

"Geez, calm down! And what are these Saiyans you talk about?", Scott asked Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince replied: "We Saiyans are a race of fighters, the most powerful fighters in the entire galaxy. I am the prince of this powerful race, as I'm the strongest of all of them, but my primate is constantly in threat by this inferior fighter, Kakarot!".

"Kakarot? You mean Goku?", Scott asked Vegeta.

He replied: "Yes. I am the strongest Saiyan of all, but this garbage-ish fighter is really somehow stronger than me!".

Scott said: "Oookay. And what's with the "OVER 9000!" on the sides of your car?".

Vegeta replied: "That was Kakarot's power level when we first fought against each other. That means he was horrendously powerful for the normal standards!".

"Eh, that was nice. Good luck to you two in the Festival. I think there will be a fierce rivalry on the track between you two guys!".

And, after that, Goku and Vegeta came back to their cars and went to Dak's Garage.

After a minute, two other racers arrived. This time around, they were driving respectively a red Pagani Zonda Cinque and a pearl black Corvette C6 ZR1 with light blue lightning-shaped decals.

The two exited from their cars, and OH MY GOD, they were two super hot girls!

"Woooo! The air is hot now, don't cha think, guys?", said Scott Tyler, slightly infatuated by the two women. "But, who are you, beautiful girls?".

The first one, a sexy blond bombshell, replied: "My name's Panty Anarchy, the crazy sexy blondie, and I'm not dumb!". Scott replied: "Wooohooo! What a blazing personality! Just perfect for the Horizon Festival!". But Panty, as he does with every man he meets up, flirts shamelessly with Scott: "Oh baby, you are such a sexy hunk of boy! Wanna fuck?". Scott Tyler remained idle for a brief moment, and replied: "Ehm, don't you know that we're on the radio? And by the way, no, I'm sorry, I don't feel like doing it today.".

"Well, too bad.", said Panty, a bit lamented. "By the way, this is Stocking, my younger sister.", the lustful blonde bombshell presented her younger sister, Stocking, an **adorable** gothic lolita, who has a polar different personality to her older sister's. While Panty loves having sex, Stocking is grandly addicted to sugar, and loves eating sweets with all her might.

"Hello, Scott. Pleased to meet you. I'm Stocking Anarchy.", Stocking kindly presented herself.

"Hi there. What a nice, adorable girl you are!", said Scott Tyler. "So, you two will participate in the Festival with two different cars?".

"Yes: I drive that red Pagani Zonda Cinque", Panty replied.

Stocking: "I drive instead, the black Corvette ZR1.".

"I saw them, really great cars! And by the way, you two have kinda odd names. Why?", Scott asked the Anarchy sisters. Panty answered: "I can transform my panties into a gun.". While Stocking, instead: "I can transform my stockings into katanas.".

"Really? Show it!", said Scott Tyler.

And the sisters took off respectively their panties and stockings, turning them into the 44 caliber gun _Backlace_ and the katanas _Stripes_.

"Oh my God! This is epic!", a thrilled Scott Tyler yelled out. "You two will have my full support in the Festival. Good luck, girls, you'll need it!".

"Your welcome!", said the Anarchy Sisters, before kissing Scott Tyler and carrying their cars to Dak's Garage.

"OK, these racers will surely give Tamaki an hard...".

Scott Tyler's line was interrupted, as he heard engine roars from a distance. "What is it?".

A group of 4 cars, a black and red Ferrari 458 Italia, a white Alfa Romeo 8C Spider with a naked carbon fiber hood, a silver Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 with aftermarket decals and an emerald green Aston Martin V12 Zagato, were arriving at excess of 200 mph to the Festival.

The four cars stopped near Scott Tyler, and their drivers exited; Scott Tyler said astounded: "Astonishing driving skills! Who are you guys?".

"My name is Arsene Lupin III, and these are Daisuke Jigen, Goemon Ishikawa XIII and the (hot) Fujiko Mine.", said the driver of the 458 Italia.

Scott Tyler said to Lupin and company: "Oh, hello and welcome to the Horizon Festival, guys.".

"Do you like this stuff here, Jigen?", Lupin asks Jigen, his friend and a strong gunman and the driver of the Alfa 8C, who replies: "Yeah, it's pretty good here. Too bad the cops didn't get to chase us.".

"I agree, Jigen, that would've been so epic! And what about you, Goemon?", said Lupin.

Goemon, one of Lupin's cohorts, a skilled swordsman who yields a katana called "Zantetsuken", and driver of the Skyline GT-R, replies: "Hmm, this place is quite decent.".

"So those are your friends? They look menacing yet epic! And what about this belle right here, Fujiko?", Scott asks Lupin, who replies: "Fujiko's one hot chick who you don't want to mess with. She's very smart and makes amazing strategies for our thefts!".

"T-Thefts? You mean you are a band of thieves?", asks a shocked Scott Tyler. Jigen replied: "Lupin is the leader: he's sometimes very stupid, but when he does his job, he is almost unbeatable.".

Fujiko says to Scott: "Lupin often wants to have sex with me, but he usually doesn't deserve it. What did I just say? He NEVER deserves it!".

"To be honest, I think you will be the new "Hottest Woman of the Horizon Festival"! You will really merit that prize!", says Scott Tyler to Fujiko, who replies, slightly disturbed: "God, really? I'm an action girl and that's it!".

"OK, OK, I got it, Fujiko. Good luck to you four! And watch out for the cops!", Scott Tyler wished good luck to the quartet, who driven their cars to Dak's Garage to have their cars in good shape, but also to know more about the other racers.

"I just hope the cops don't come here to arrest that quartet! They are so cool!", said Scott Tyler about Lupin, Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko.

But little he knew that a group of 8 racers were arriving: the cars were a light blue Lamborghini Aventador with a small stripe on the center with the colors of the Italian flag, a white Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG with a black eagle-shaped vinyl covering the right part of the front, a white and red Nissan GT-R R35 with aftermarket decals, a Ford GT with an enormous Stars & Stripes-based vinyl, a British racing green McLaren MP4-12C with a minimalist racing livery, a light blue Bentley Continental Supersports ISR with a small stripe on the sides with the colors of the French flag and on the back the French writing "Liberté, égalité, fraternité", a red tuned Marussia B2 and a crimson Lexus LFA.

"A bunch of exotic cars means a bunch of very fast racers!", says Scott Tyler, while the 8 racers came out from their cars; they looked pretty darn serious, except for the ones driving the Aventador, the Continental and the B2.

"8 guys at once? Who are you?", Scott Tyler asked the group.

"My name is Italy! These are my friends Germany, Japan, America, England, big brother France, Russia and China!", said the one who drove the Aventador.

"Good morning guys. But they are actually your real names? You guys are named as nations of the world?", a surprised Scott Tyler asked surprised.

Germany, a rough and efficient war general and driver of the white SLS AMG, responded roughly to Scott: "Ja. Is there a problem with it?".

Scott said to Germany: "Herm... Nope.".

Japan, a calm and shy man and driver of the Nissan GT-R, said to Scott Tyler with a very calm voice, as always: "I am very pleased to meet you, Scott. You are the DJ of Horizon Bass Arena?".

"Yeah, it's me, Scott!", said Scott to Japan.

"This is my friend, America. He's very happy-go-lucky but very egocentric, but don't mind him, he's actually a nice guy.", Japan presented America to Scott.

America, Japan's best friend, and driver of the Ford GT, greeted Scott happily: "Hi, dude! I'm America, and I am the number one hero!".

Scott chuckled and said to America, while tapping his left shoulder: "We two will have a very healthy friendship!".

England, former pirate, black mage, low-quality chef, a double-personality gentleman and driver of the McLaren, presented himself like a real gentleman: "Nice to meetcha. I'm England, but just call me Iggy.".

"Why hello, Iggy. Welcome to Horizon, the empire of cars and music!", Scott replied to England.

France, neo Casanova, England's greatest rival and driver of the Bentley Continental, presented himself to Scott, with a very mellow voice, interrupting England: "Bonjour, monsieur. My name is France.".

England scolded France: "Hey! Didn't you see I was talking with Scott, you bloody wanker?".

France said to England, a bit frustrated: "Oh, a man like you does not deserve to talk with someone like Scott Tyler!".

England, furious, yelled: "BUT YOU JUST KNOW HIS NAME, YOU GIT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING OF HIM, GODDAMMIT!".

"Honhonhon, look who's talking, the fake gentleman! Behind the wheel, I'm absolutely unmatched!", France replied.

And thus, a boiling call & response argument between England and France started.

England: "Yes, you are honestly good in racing, but only on off-road racing! In asphalt racing, you continuously screw up! I'm one of the finest racers out there!".

France: "Honhonhon, but your car is a definite jalopy compared to my comet!".

England: "Oh, look who's talking now! Your car can be more luxurious, but it's just godforsaken ballast on the track! Mine is far better!".

France: "My car is perfect for anything, not just for the track!".

England: "I told you, all the luxury your car has is just ballast on the circuit!".

France: "Yes, but my car has a stronger engine!".

England: "Race cars are not just big bad engines, you idiot! They are also lightweight, maneuverable and sleek!".

France: "I don't even know why you even entered the Festival with that car while the Champion has a far better supercar made by a fellow British brand!".

England: "It's my favorite car, deal with it!".

Scott Tyler acted as a peacemaker and said to England and France: "Shut up, you two! Are we in a music festival or in a conference hall?".

France and England stopped arguing, and England forgave Scott: "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to. France started it.".

"But, now that I saw you two arguing, I bet you two will trade each other a lot of paint in the Festival races!", Scott said to England and France. "By the way, who are you two?".

A tall and heavily coated man, Russia, a frightening man with a cute smile on his face and driver of the red Marussia B2, and China, the eldest of all the nations (he is 4000 years old circa!) and driver of the Lexus LFA, said: "Did you ask us?".

"Yes, guys. Who are you?", Scott Tyler approved.

"Ah, privet (hello in Russian), I'm Russia.", said Russia, with a perfect Russian accent.

"And I'm China, aru. Nihao (hello in Chinese)!", said China.

"Hello. What took you here in America?", Scott asked Russia and China. The first one answered: "I wanna become the Horizon Festival Champion, because I'm also very skilled in illegal street races.".

China, instead, replied to Scott: "I don't have a particular reason why I came here, aru, but I like music.".

"Then you came to the best place possible, Russia and China! There are various street races held in the surroundings, Russia. And China, there are some of these days's hottest music artists playing here.", Scott said to Russia and China.

And after that, Scott addressed to Italy & co.: "Good luck to you guys! I will see some exciting races with you guys, I'm so pumped!".

After the eight-man crew went to the Garage, yet another duo of racers arrived to the Festival. Their cars are an orange Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 and a green Saleen S5S Raptor with two parallel golden stripes.

"Two racers with two polar different cars. What if they're actually friends? Oh, I dunno.", says Scott Tyler.

The two racers exited, and they had a pirate-ish appearance.

"Huh? Are you some sort of... Pirates of the Seven Seas?", asks Scott.

One of them, with a stray hat, replies: "Yes, we are pirates! I am Monkey D. Luffy, the leader of the Stray Hat Pirates!".

"Stray Hat Pirates? Okay. And who's this swordsman over here?".

"Oh, he's Roronoa Zoro, one of my fellows.", says Luffy, introducing Zoro.

The swordsman replies with a serious and creepy tone: "Hello. So is this the Horizon Festival?".

"You guessed it! Over a hundred cars, more than 70 races and tons of good music!", Scott greeted Zoro and Luffy.

"Oh boy, this is going to be fun! Don't you think, Zoro?", an over-excited Luffy asks Zoro.

He replies: "Don't get too enthusiastic.".

"Good luck to you guys, you'll need it.", says Scott Tyler to Luffy and Zoro, while they were going back to their cars.

After Luffy and Zoro went away, yet another racer arrived alone, this time, with a black and dark blue Bugatti EB110SS from 1992.

"Hey! Is that... An EB110SS? That's the Festival's fastest car if fully tuned! I already think that this racer will be very tough to beat!", says Scott Tyler, while the driver exited from the car.

The driver had dark clothes, glowing blue eyes, fangs and two blue flames from his forehead.

"Oh God, this does not look good.", said a frightened Scott Tyler. "W-Who a-a-a-are you?".

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, little fella. I'm Rin Okumura, son and arch nemesis of Satan!".

"You mean you're an exorcist, am I right?", Scott asks Rin.

The son of Satan replies: "Eh, sorta.".

"And, by the way, do you know that your car is the fastest car available in the Horizon Festival when fully tuned?", Scott Tyler asks Rin.

The demon slayer answers: "Wow, really? So basically on the faster tracks I will be unbeatable?".

Scott Tyler: "Indeed. Dak, our mechanic, will take care of your ride.".

"That's fine, there should be a man here who can take care of our rides.", says Rin.

"Good luck!", says Scott Tyler to Rin. "You'll need it, even if you have the fastest car of the Festival.".

"Fear not, bud. I can take care of them by myself!", says Rin, while driving his Bugatti to the Garage.

"Geez, this Festival's going to be the best of them all! With all of these pilots, many exciting races will come!", says Scott Tyler, without noticing that a bronze-silver Pagani Huayra arriving to the Festival.

After the Italian hypercar stopped near Scott Tyler, a swordsman with an enormous katana exited from the car.

"Welcome to Horizon! Who are you?", Scott Tyler asks the driver. He replies: "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki... and I'm a Soul Reaper!".

"Whoa! There aren't any bad souls here, if you ask me. But hey, welcome to the Horizon Festival, the place where cars belong!".

"Heh, I know, I know. This looks like one awesome festival!", says Ichigo, while taking a look around the Horizon Festival.

Scott Tyler confirms: "Yes, Ichigo. The Horizon Festival is the world's best automotive festival AND the world's best music festival!".

"Really? So this IS going to be awesome!", says a pumped up Ichigo.

"I agree! Many other people with gorgeous supercars arrived, so be sure to get prepared!", Scott warns Ichigo.

"I'll take care of them, especially with the Champion! His name must be Tamaki Suoh, did I spell his name right?", says Ichigo.

Scott replies: "You said it right: he might be just 18 years old, but he races like a Formula 1 driver, and THAT's really saying something.".

"Wow! The Champ is just 18 years old? I...I can't believe it.", says a surprised Ichigo.

"You will believe it when you see him. Good luck when facing him, you will need it! He is no pushover.", Scott wishes good luck to Ichigo.

"I'll take care of him and the competition!", says Ichigo, before re-entering his car and going to the Garage.

"The Horizon Festival's gates are full, it's going to be the most memorable Festival of all time! And with all of these pilots...".

Scott didn't have enough time to finish his sentence, as a black and orange Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR stopped nearby.

"What the? This CLK-GTR looks great!", says Scott Tyler.

"Hey! Thanks a lot!", says the car driver.

"What's your name?", Scott asks the driver.

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki from the Konoha Village!", the driver presented himself.

"Ah. So are you an apprentice ninja?", Scott Tyler asks Naruto.

"Heck yeah, doesn't it show?", Naruto replied.

"Well, yes.", says Scott Tyler, with an ironic voice.

"So, this is Horizon, right? Looks really epic!", says Naruto.

"You know it! The Horizon Festival is the world's number one music and cars festival!", says Scott Tyler, presenting the Festival to Naruto.

"Good luck, the races will be very difficult if you aren't prepared. Especially if there's Tamaki as one of the opponents.", Scott Tyler wishes good luck to the apprentice ninja.

"I'm on it, Scott. And that Tamaki won't have an easy time with me!".

After Naruto went to Dak's Garage, Scott Tyler said: "Whew, too bad it's almost over. Probably other racers will arrive soon.".

His predictions were right, as a dark purple Ascari KZ1R with a writing on the sides which spells "I LOVE HUMANS" and a white Audi R8 GT with a writing "Peace and Love" on the hood were arriving.

"Hey! Two other awesome vehicles! This Festival's going to be the best of all time! Really!", says Scott Tyler.

As the two cars stopped, two people exited from them, and they looked like arch enemies.

"Ha! Nice-looking racers, too!".

But Scott Tyler didn't know that the two started arguing like how they always do.

"I arrived here first!".

"No, I arrived before you in the Festival!".

"No, I arrived before!".

"No, I!".

"NO, I!".

"NO, I!".

"NO, I!".

"Please stop arguing! By the way, who are you guys?", Scott asks the two.

One of them, with black hair and dark clothing, said: "I'm Izaya Orihara, and I love everyone... Except the guy next to me, Shizuo Heiwajima.".

Shizuo replied to Izaya: "HEY! Who do you think you are, a people savior?".

"Don't start again, guys!", said Scott Tyler.

Shizuo replied: "Sorry, don't mind him. He's just... Whatever. Pleased to meet you!".

Shizuo shook hands with Scott, but he accidentally pressed his hand too much, hurting Scott.

"Ow! Watch out, Shizuo!", Scott screamed in panic.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to. Yes, I'm THAT strong.", Shizuo apologized Scott.

"Don't worry, the pain's already passing away, bud. And you know, you are my best friend's favorite anime character, Shizuo!", Scott said, referencing her best friend Holly Cruz, DJ of Horizon Pulse.

The DJ of Bass Arena took out from his pockets his cellphone and started typing Holly's phone number: "Hold on, I'm calling her.".

"Oh, I see.", said Shizuo.

After a while, Holly Cruz arrived near Scott, Izaya and Shizuo.

"Izaya, Shizuo, meet Holly Cruz, DJ of Horizon Pulse.", Scott presents Holly to the duo.

Holly says to the two: "Hi, guys! So, are you Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima from Ikebukuro, right?".

"That's... true. How do you know that?", says a shocked Shizuo.

"Well, I'm a big fan of you two! May I have your autograph?".

"Ehm, sure, why not?", said Izaya and Shizuo, before arguing yet again on who can give Holly his autograph first.

"I said STOP!", Scott yelled to Izaya and Shizuo.

"OK, OK, we're just gonna give our autograph to Holly! Geez!", said an annoyed Izaya.

And the two finally gave Holly their autograph.

"Thanks! I can die happily now!", Holly thanks Izaya and Shizuo.

"For you, this and much more, Holly!", says Shizuo.

"Holly's going surely to root for you guys. Good luck in the Festival, really! The competition will be FIERCE!", says Scott Tyler to the duo.

"I'm gonna do my best... Unlike Shizuo.", says Izaya, picking with Shizuo yet again.

"Oh hey, hear who's chattin' now!", a pestered Shizuo replied.

"What did I just tell you before?", says Scott to the duo.

"OK, OK. We're gonna chill out. Geez!", said Izaya.

"I wish you the best of luck for the Festival! And heads up for Tamaki, the Champion!", says Holly to Izaya and Shizuo, while the two were returning to their cars to drive them to the Garage.

"Peace!", this was Shizuo's last greet before heading to Dak's Garage with his nemesis, Izaya.

"Do you know why Shizuo said "peace"?", Scott asks Holly.

The DJ of Horizon Pulse replied: "That's his favorite saying.".

"Oh, I see.", Scott replied, intrigued. "Oh, look out, other two racers!".

A blue and orange Gumpert Apollo S and a carbon fiber Koenigsegg CCXR Edition were speeding down to Horizon.

As they stopped near Scott and Holly, the two drivers exited.

"Nice cars you have! But... Who are you guys?", asked the DJ of Horizon Bass Arena.

"I am Light Yagami, and I... Am... JUSTICE!", said Light with a powerful voice.

"Uhh, did you smoke something?", Scott asked Light. But then he realized: "Oh, you must be that guy wielding the Death Note! Dan told me about that.".

"Who is Dan?", Light asked Scott.

"Dan Heffley, he's the assault reporter of Horizon Bass Arena and my best friend. I am the DJ of that radio station!".

"Ah, I see.", says Light.

"And, who is this chap near you?", Scott asks Light.

"He's L. He tried to stop me while I was using the Death Note.", Light explained.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance.", L greeted Scott.

"Hello there, L. If Dan was here, he would ask you an autograph.", said Scott.

"Eh, doesn't matter.", L said, perfectly calm.

"Still, welcome to Horizon, the best place for seeing exotic cars and pumping music!", Scott presented the Festival to Light and L. "Good luck for the races, especially if there's the Champion!".

"I'll carefully watch his moves.", says L.

"I'll instead write his name in the Death Note! Just kidding.", Light joked a bit, after being glared by L, Scott and Holly.

And the two returned to their cars and went to the Garage.

"At least, Light didn't write Tamaki's name in the Death Note, otherwise, goodnight sweet prince!", Scott said to Holly.

"You're right. The security should seize that damned book for the entirety of the Festival. Light could write the name of anyone who defeated him in a race in that book.", logically said Holly.

But then, the two hear something that surely aren't speeding cars.

They were big mechas hovering over the two DJs.

As they hovered down to the street to Horizon, the two DJs were fearful of the possibility these mechas might kill them.

"Oh God! Please! Don't kill us! We're innocent!", Scott and Holly begged for mercy.

The people controlling the mechas hopefully hopped down and the mechas disappeared. The people controlling the mechas were all girls.

"Whoa! Where are those mechas?", Scott asked.

One of the girls rectified: "Those are not mechas. Those are mechanic exoskeletons.".

"Oh, OK. By the way, welcome to Horizon, where cars belong! Who are you girls? You all look damn fine!", asked the DJ of Horizon Bass Arena.

And the girls presented themselves one after the another:

"I am Cecilia Alcott.".

"I am Charlotte Dunois.".

"I am Houki Shinonono.".

"I am Huang Lingyin.".

"I am Laura Bodewig.".

And then the girls posed and said all together: "We come from the Infinite Stratos Academy!".

"WOW! That was downright one of the greatest things ever.", said Scott. "But, the cars?".

"Fear not.", said Charlotte.

"Each of us can do... THIS!", said Cecilia.

And the quintet showed a small remote, which teleported the girls's cars. They were: a dark blue McLaren F1 LM for Cecilia, an orange and white Bugatti Veyron Super Sport for Charlotte, a red Honda NSX-R GT for Houki, a violet Ferrari 599XX for Huang and a matte black Gumpert Apollo Enraged for Laura.

"Ah, now I got it, you teleported your cars. Neat!", said Holly.

"Sure thing we did!", said Huang.

"Well, doesn't it show?", said Houki.

"That was totally right.", said Laura.

"But, I have to ask you, what were those mechas?", Scott asked the quintet. "They look amazing.".

Cecilia rectified: "First of all, those are not mechas but exoskeletons.".

Charlotte: "These exoskeletons are highly advanced war weapons named Infinite Stratos.".

Houki: "They were created by my older sister, Tabane Shinonono.".

Huang: "The Infinite Stratos, known also as IS, are so powerful they can wipe out an entire army.".

Laura: "Unfortunately, only women can pilot them. That's why we're all females.".

"Ah, too bad, I wanted one of them.", said a regretted Scott.

"Still, I wish you the best of luck for the races of Horizon. Be ready for hot competition!", the DJ wished good luck to the girls, who after that, hugged Scott and said together: "I hope we can see you again!".

As Scott blushed, the quintet went to their respective cars and speeded to the Garage.

"Heh heh, Holly, those girls are so great! I think I have a crush on them.", Scott said to Holly.

"Hmm, I could get one of those exoskeletons.", says Holly. "Oh, look, other three racers!".

The duo noticed three cars, a pale blue McLaren P1, a matte grey Pagani Zonda R with a fluo green livery, and a dark red Maserati MC12 Versione Corse.

"Oh, look over there, three powerhouses of track cars!", says Scott.

The three race cars stopped and three people exited. There are two men and a woman, or better, genderless.

"Lookie here. Holly would love it.", says Scott.

"And I DO love it. C'mon, they are Lelouch, C. C. and Suzaku from Code Geass!", Holly guessed the identity of the three racers.

The trio, shocked, said: "How did you know that?!".

"I'm a fan of you guys.", said Holly.

Scott remained astonished: "You never told me that!".

"I'm sorry, Scott. I just started reading Code Geass, and it's amazing!", said the DJ of Horizon Pulse.

"So, is this Horizon? Seems to be a good place.", says Lelouch.

"It sure looks to be amazing, bud.", says Suzaku, while putting his hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Hey! Don't you dare!", Lelouch shouts at Suzaku.

"Oh, sorry. It was just a "friendship attack".", Suzaku forgave his best friend... And rival.

"I agree with Lelouch and Suzaku: Horizon is astoundingly superb.", says C. C.

"Nice cars you have. A McLaren P1, a Pagani Zonda R and a Maserati MC12 Versione Corse. These are some of the most competitive cars in Horizon. So yes, you guys may be racers to beat at all costs!", says Scott. "But you've got to still watch out for the Champion, Tamaki. He's one hard nut to crack.".

"I and my ally will succeed at the domination of the Festival.", said C. C. "Don't you think, Lelouch vi Britannia?".

"Absolutely yes!", said Lelouch.

And after that, the trio went back to their cars and zoomed away in the wind, going to the Garage.

"So, folks, the free places are away. Now it is only possible to enter the Festival as visitors. And regarding to Horizon... Guess who's arriving!", said Scott Tyler while speaking to the listeners of Horizon Bass Arena. "Wanna know who's coming? Yes, here's the champion, TAMAKI SUOH!".

Scott and Holly ran to the main hub of Horizon. The speakers were blasting "Something Good Can Work (The Twelves Remix)" by Two Door Cinema Club, one of Holly and Tamaki's favorite songs.

Here was he coming, the champion of Horizon. Tamaki Suoh did a triumphant entrance with confetti blasts everywhere, while he was driving his trademark Aston Martin One-77.

At the Garage, the newcomers were watching the arrival of the champion, together with Dak Stewart, the mechanic of Horizon.

Panty says, as lustful as ever: "Wow, he's such an hot man...".

Stocking, her sister, slapped and scolded her: "Mind your manners. We are in Horizon, not in Daten City".

Dak said to the newcomers: "Tamaki and I have a good friendship. He is a really nice guy, if you ask me. But watch out; behind the wheel, he is an asphalt eater! It is also said that his Aston Martin One-77 is actually a DBR9 under disguise... Hopefully either cars are permitted here in the Festival.".

"Heh, I will defeat him whatsoever.", said Izaya, very cocky.

Shizuo, scandalized, yelled at Izaya: "Wha...? You? With that car you have? NO WAY! I will defeat him!".

"Don't be too cocky, Shizuo.", Izaya poked Shizuo's nose.

"It's you who was too cocky!", says Shizuo.

"SHUT UP! You two acted both cocky. Tamaki is a speed demon in the true sense of the word.", Dak said to Izaya and Shizuo.

The two arch enemies said to each other: "I told'cha that you were being too cocky!".

Dak sighs and says: "That's it. I'm out.". And so he went to repair and tune the cars of the Festival.

Meanwhile, Tamaki exited from his One-77 and saluted his horde of fans and fangirls applauding, cheering and squealing.

"Hello, Horizon! The Champion is here!", he said.

A fangirl came round and asked his idol: "Hey, Tama-san, can you give me an autograph?".

"Anything to please my fangirls.", Tamaki accepted and gave her his autograph.

Soon after he finished, the fangirl squealed and ran away full of joy.

**Half an hour later...**

"Oh, here comes Alice Hart!", says Dak.

"Alice who?", asked Goku.

Dak replied to the savior of the galaxy: "You'll see soon enough.".

Alice Hart finally came across. She is one of Horizon's main staff, organizes various events of the Festival, and promotes the Autoshow, the Festival's car dealership and exhibit.

"Hello, my name is Alice Hart.", she presented herself with a sly voice.

After that, she gave out a map of Horizon and Colorado and an earphone to each one of the group.

"This is the map of the Festival and of Colorado, so you won't get lost. And I'll give to you guys also this earphone, so I can keep you on contact.".

Tamaki Suoh, the champion, soon after, enters the Garage and salutes the group: "Hello. So you are the new challengers? I see you are well-in-shape.".

"Peace, bro!", Shizuo says to Tamaki.

"Cut it out, man.", Izaya stops him.

"Come on! He's the Champ! Respect him at least!", Shizuo scolded Izaya... Again.

The duo was, again, at the brink of another argument.

"For your information, the Horizon Heats will start tomorrow. You have to place at least 5th to enter Horizon. Don't worry, the Heats will be repeated over and over until there are 250 pilots for the Festival.".

"That sounds good.", says Germany. "I'm on it.".

"If Germany's on it, then I am too, vee!", says Italy.

"Okay. If you want to enter the Heats, just scream out loud "Horizon".", says Alice.

And the group yelled determinate and loud enough to be heard even from a distance: "HORIZON!".

**Meanwhile, in Horizon Bass Arena's studios...**

Scott Tyler, the DJ of Horizon Bass Arena, finally returned to his workplace, the radio station's studio.

"That was an amazing opening ceremony. We've got some new bangin' electronic music comin' at you. Here's the next one to electrify up the air before tomorrow's Horizon Heats. This is "Let's Go" by Calvin Harris!".

And so he did, Scott put on "Let's Go" by Scottish electronic music producer Calvin Harris and American R&B singer Ne-Yo.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. DJ Chitchatting

**Chapter 2. DJ Chitchatting**

Two days after the opening ceremony of Horizon and the day after the Horizon Heats, there arrived the results of the Heats and who qualified for Horizon.

There was electricity at Dak's Garage, where the newcomers were resting while Dak was fixing their cars.

In the end, the results were announced by Alice Hart.

She came to the Garage and said: "Great news, everybody. You all passed the Heats. You can now enter the Festival's main races.".

Because of that message... BOOM! A loud cheer was blasted by the group.

Alice, covering her ears, shouted: "STOP!".

And the group stopped right away.

Alice, after that, showed yellow bracelets.

"These are wristbands. They act like passes here in Horizon: they can let you enter in various events depending on their colors. You can pass across wristband level when you gain enough points. The levels are, in order from worst to best: Yellow, Green, Blue, Pink, Orange, Purple, Gold. Everyone who managed to pass the Heats gets a Yellow wristband to let them enter the Yellow class events. Only a certain amount of racers can get their hands on the Green wristband, and from this group, only a selection of them can get the Blue wristband, and so on. Just 16 racers can get the Gold wristband, including the Champion.", she explained.

"I... understand.", said Italy, quite baffled.

"Come on, let's get our hands on our wristbands now!", said Shizuo.

"Not too fast, man.", said Izaya. "I'll go first.".

"No, I'll go first!", Shizuo answered.

Alice, to avoid another argument between Izaya and Shizuo, said: "Stop now! I'll call the names in order of appearance in Horizon. Let's see, who's first? Sebastian... Michaelis.".

Sebastian stood up and walked near Alice, getting his Yellow wristband.

The butler winked to Izaya and Shizuo, probably for teasing the duo.

"Heh, looks like I got beaten in time by him. Ah, doesn't matter, as long as I get called by Alice before you.", said Shizuo.

"Stop talking.", said Cecilia to Shizuo. "Do you want to make Izaya angry?".

"No. HE makes me angry.", he said.

Meanwhile, the butler got his Yellow wristband and thanked Alice: "Thank you for allowing me in the Festival, milady. I will pump your veins with my driving skills.".

"Umm, thanks. Up next... Son Goku.".

**Meanwhile, at the main hub of Horizon...**

It was just midday, yet in Horizon it was like night. Booming music, hot women and exotic cars passing by; that was heaven.

There were also the DJs of Horizon's three radio stations: Scott Tyler of Horizon Bass Arena, Holly Cruz of Horizon Pulse and Phoenix Fox of Horizon Rocks.

"So, how is it going there in your life?", Scott asks the other two.

"Oh, me? Very fine, I recently witnessed my younger sister graduating in science and biology.", said Holly.

"Congrats to her! What about you, Phoenix?", Scott asked Phoenix.

Let's just say it, Phoenix is quite a pervert.

"Oh, I drew other you-know-what sketches, this time starring the newcomers of this year's Horizon Festival!", he said. In fact, Phoenix got a master in art at Harvard and usually draws hentai fanart.

"As usual. You're such a pervert, Phoenix.", Holly shook her head and sighed.

"Holly's right. Will you ever change?", Scott asked Phoenix.

"I won't. I'll never change: I like being a pervert.", said the DJ of Horizon Rocks.

These three guys are all great friends, and they are all otakus. So this year's Festival is their paradise; they even admitted both of these facts (being an otaku and loving this year's Festival) too.

"Let's just forget about it, OK? So, what did you put now in your radio? I put a special Bass Arena megamix featuring Zedd, Madeon, Skrillex, Wolfgang Gartner, Above & Beyond, Alex Metric, Pendulum, Armin van Buuren and more!", said Scott.

"Wow, that must be one wicked mix! I put a Fatboy Slim megamix.", said Holly.

"I, instead, put a ZZ Top megamix.", said Phoenix.

"Ah, ZZ Top... Such an amazing band.", said the DJ of Bass Arena. "But, I ask myself, what is your favorite newcomer of this Festival?", he asked.

"I really like Shizuo, Izaya, Lelouch, C. C. and Suzaku! I also admit it, I'm a Yaoi fangirl!", said Holly.

"Yeah, I know, I saw you searching a few Shizuo-Izaya shipping fanarts during last year's Festival. I am, instead, a Yuri fanboy.", Scott said to Holly. "But, as favorite newcomer, who is your own favorite, Phoenix?".

"Oh, me? I really like Panty and Stocking! MAN, they're smokin' hot!", Phoenix answered.

"I'm gonna link you an hentai Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt doujinshi, if you want to.", Scott said to Phoenix, who answered: "Sure thing! Just link it to me, I bet it's an unmissable one! I watched also the entire season 1 of the anime. God, I ROFLd like a hundred times! It's THAT funny.".

"I feel ya. But Holly, Phoenix, do you wanna know who is my favorite newcomer?", Scott asked the other two.

"Who is it?", Holly asked.  
"Everyone. But If I had to choose one... I'll go for the girls of the IS Academy, y'know, Holly, those with the mechas...".

"Yes, I still remember that. What an effect-entry.".

Scott, after that, sees the time from his G-Shock sport watch that he got as Christmas present by Phoenix.

And for your information, G-Shock is also a sponsor of Horizon. "Oh, I have to go now. I wanted to go wash my car.", he said.

"Oh, OK. Feel free.", says Holly.

"We'll just go come back to our studios.", says Phoenix.

But Scott already ran to Dak's Garage to get his tuned Nissan 370Z.

Even away from the Garage, there was an ultra-loud bass, from the song "Empathy" by Bassnectar (which is also part of the Bass Arena megamix), sign that Scott's Nissan was coming: yes, Scott's 370Z is an heavily tuned one, complete with widebody kit, racing spoiler, pulsing neons underneath and inside the car, and behind, an highly advanced sound system. Couple it with a cool techno livery, and you get Scott Tyler's Nissan 370Z, and sure he's got one epic import.

Holly and Phoenix were completely speechless. Scott said to them: "Like my Nissan?".

"I...I can't believe how superb it looks.", said Holly.

"Dak did all the work?!", Phoenix asked.

Scott replied: "I helped him on the looks, he cared about the performance.".

"Now that's what I call strength from union.", says Holly.

"I'll go to the Horizon car wash to make the car look pristine.", said the DJ of Horizon Bass Arena, before doing a burnout and a 360 drift around Holly and Phoenix and finally going to the car wash. The car's tires were also emitting blue tire smoke, and that was a spectacle. "See ya later, buds!".

"Wow, Scott's got the swag.", says Holly.

"I envy him for having such a badass car.", says Phoenix. "I only have a Ford Capri, and I'm even saving money to make it like the racing version!".

"I only have a Volkswagen Corrado VR6. Well, that's quite an achievement, it's an highly acclaimed car.", said Holly. "But we're never going to match the awesomeness of Scott's Nissan 370Z, one thing's for sure.".

**At the car wash...**

Scott stopped near the main building of the Horizon car wash. He exited from his tuned Nissan and said: "No one's here. How come?".

He ringed his car's horn, and to the rhythm of "Fancy Footwork (Guns n' Bombs Remix)" by Chromeo, a trio of very hot girls arrived.

They all worn skimpy Horizon Festival-branded clothing and seductively washed Scott's 370Z.

"Wha...Wha... What the heck is going on here?", said a disoriented Scott Tyler. "But... I like it! C'mon, wash it more!", he said, seduced by the trio.

One of the girls, Carmen, an American blue-eyed blonde wearing a black unbuttoned leather cropped t-shirt making her cleavage on full sight and a matching black leather miniskirt, opened the Nissan's hood, showing the car's heavily tuned V6 engine.

"You like what you see, Scott Tyler?", Carmen purred to Scott, while slowly shaking her buttocks.

"I... Do like it.", he said. "But... Is this a car wash or a petrol station?".

"It's both of them. Don't tell me you've never known of it, you little man cub.", said another girl, Katya, a Russian brunette with a purple sheath dress, who was washing the 370Z's windshield.

"I remember at first it was just a car wash, maybe both of them are now combined into one.", he said.

The last girl, Asuka, a black-haired Japanese girl wearing a red crop top, jean shorts and a small beret supplied the car with additional racing petrol. "Would you like to refurnish me of gasoline? I feel so sly when a man as hot as you is here...", she seductively asked Scott, who replied: I don't know what you mean, but I'm too busy now.".

The DJ showed his wallet and said: "How much is it?".

The trio answered together: "It's totally free, baby.".

"Ehm, OK, that's... Fine.", he said.

The DJ jumped in his car and asked the three girls: "Mind if I take you to Horizon?".

Carmen replied: "Oh, don't worry, lovely one.".

Katya continued: "If you ever want to, we're here to please you.".

Asuka: "Please come back, hun.".

"OK, then. See ya!", he said to the trio, who blew kisses to him.

And after that, Scott's 370Z speeded away at excess of 200 miles per hour.

Back to the studio, Scott was lucky: the megamix has just ended. Thus, he immediately explained:

"And we're back here in Horizon Bass Arena with me, Scott Tyler! Right a few minutes ago, I went to wash my car at Horizon's car wash and petrol station... And I was greeted by three sexy girls! That was such an experience! If you want to wash your car, have a full control and enjoy yourself, the Festival's car wash and petrol station is there for you. And service is completely free! Check that out! OK, after doing an advert, let's get straight to the point. Yesterday the Horizon Heats were finished and 250 pilots have advanced to the main events. The Yellow category events will be open tomorrow so get a ticket for any of the races while you can! Now that I'm finally done talking, (laughs), here's the next tune here in Bass Arena to pump up the air for tomorrow, this is "Channel 42" by deadmau5 and Wolfgang Gartner!".

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
